tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Batman: Fine Feathered Finks
"Fine Feathered Finks" is the third episode of season one of the live-action superhero fantasy series Batman. The episode was directed by Robert Butler with a teleplay written by Lorenzo Semple, Jr. It was produced by William Dozier. The episode first aired on ABC on January 19th, 1966 at 7:30 pm. The series stars Adam West and Burt Ward as the caped crusaders Batman and Robin, who are also known by their civilian identities, Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson. The series also stars Alan Napier as Bruce's trusty butler, Alfred, Neil Hamilton as Commissioner Gordon, Stafford Repp as Chief O'Hara and Madge Blake as Aunt Harriet Cooper. Synopsis Awaiting release from prison, the Penguin, the "pompous, waddling master of fowl play", schemes to get Batman to plan his crimes for him; his first step is to attract Batman's attention. Penguin has his henchmen Hawkeye and Sparrow distribute free umbrellas to patrons outside the House of Ali Baba Jewelry store and a local bank. The men passing them out call it a promotion, but the owners of the jewelry store and bank know that they were not hired by them. While everyone's inside with the umbrellas, they explode and start spinning and cause a distraction, however even though it was the perfect setup for Hawkeye and Sparrow to commit a robbery, no heist was pulled. When Commissioner James Gordon hears of it, he knows Penguin has returned and calls Batman and Robin in to investigate. Along with Warden Crichton, they view Penguin's security camera from prison but are able to find out little on his next crime except he has the idea of somehow making Batman help him. Batman and Robin decide to pay a call on Penguin, who, under the alias K.G. Bird ("cagey bird") now operates an umbrella store. As soon as they leave, Penguin launches a giant umbrella, featuring a multicolored umbrella (complete with Oswald's hidden transmitter) attached to its handle, from his store's roof. The umbrella lands in the middle of the street, and the Duo investigate. While they discover nothing special about it beyond its immense size, they do retrieve the normal-sized umbrella that is hanging from the giant's handle. Convinced it's a clue to Penguin's next crime, Batman and Robin take the umbrella back with them to the Batcave to further examine it. Unable to discover the significance of the Batbrella, Batman goes in his true identity as Bruce Wayne inside the umbrella store and, while the Penguin is not looking, he plants a tiny transistor microphone (disguised as a spider) there so they can find out what he's up to. Unfortunately, Bruce apparently did not count on the Penguin actually installing a burglar alarm in his store, and a sirengoes off to alert there is a bug being placed in the room. The Penguin, Hawkeye and Sparrow immediately release a net on Bruce and, unaware of his identity but mistaking him for a spy from a rival and competing umbrella store, the Penguin knocks him out with his "gas-umbrella". He then has Hawkeye and Sparrow tie him up and toss him into the furnace. Still entangled in the net, Bruce is placed on a conveyor belt that leads to the 10,000 degree furnace. Clifhanger text : OH, THE IRONY OF IT! : THE HORROR! : THE FLAMING END OF THE CAPED CRUSADER : CAN BRUCE POSSIBLY ESCAPE?? : FOR BATMAN'S SAKE! KEEP YOUR BAT FINGERS CROSSED UNTIL TOMORROW! SAME TIME! SAME CHANNEL!! Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Uncredited Cast Notes & Trivia * This is the first part of a two-part episode. * This episode is included on disc one of the Batman: The Complete Television Series DVD boxset collection, as well as the Batman: The Complete Television Series Blu-ray collection. * Actor Burgess Meredith, who plays the Penguin, is credited as the "Special Guest Villain" in this episode. Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * See also External Links * ---- Category:1966/Episodes